Doutes
by Assommoir
Summary: Je crois qu'il voulait juste s'envoler un peu, partir un peu plus haut, un peu plus loin.


Disclamer : Tout est à JKR

Titre : Doutes

Auteur : Assomoir.

Pairing : HPDM

* * *

- Mr Smith je présume ?

Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, un fin sourire – relativement crispé - flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Et vous devez-être Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

En son fort intérieur, Henry Smith pensa que le jeune homme était trop jeune pour … Beaucoup trop jeune. Il devait avoir à peine 20 ans. Et puis il était mignon : brun, plutôt grand, aux traits réguliers et doux – et ses yeux ! - ses centres de préoccupation aurait du être ses amis, sa petite copine, les futures fêtes auxquelles il se rendrait … Pas à la guerre, bordel – pas encore.

Il se morigéna. Il devait penser de manière rationnelle, examiner les faits, mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette affaire…

- Bien, commençons voulez-vous ? Lorsque vous m'avez contacté, vous avez mentionné être au courant de choses qui nous permettrait peut-être d'y voir un peu plus clair. Sur la situation politique actuelle dans votre monde.

- Oh. Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre – votre statut est assez délicat - mais soit. Eh… C'est assez complexe, mais je vais tenter de vous résumer rapidement les événements de ces dernières années en tentant de ne rien omettre.

Pendant un bref moment, Mr Smith se sentit un peu dévalorisé. Il était moldu, certes, mais ce n'était surement pas un motif valable pour prétendre qu'il était réellement beaucoup trop stupide pour tout saisir. Il était inspecteur, l'un des meilleurs d'ailleurs, et avait coopéré de nombreuses fois avec de grands organismes, notamment dans des affaires impliquant des personnalités politiques - c'était ce qui avait motivé le choix de son employeur.

- Il y a une trentaine d'années de cela, commença Potter, Voldemort est né, fruit de la fureur et de l'ambition malsaine de Tom Riddle. Il prônait un retour aux valeurs traditionnelles sorcières, et les Sangs-Purs se sont presque tous immédiatement ralliés à lui. Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails - ce n'est pas ma génération, et je ne fais que vous rapporter les rumeurs, mais on dit qu'il était un homme charmant, charismatique. Il savait parler aux gens, il galvanisait les foules. Et puis, peu à peu, il s'est transformé - ou peut-être était-ce seulement sa véritable nature ? Il a commencé à semer la terreur et l'effroi sur son passage, son nom était maudit. Ses partisans agissaient dans l'ombre, et était de moins en moins nombreux.

Il fit une pause, fouillant dans sa vieille besace noire et en extirpa un étui à cigarette. Mr Smith fronça les sourcils, quelque chose semblant le titiller.

- La population sorcière n'adhère pas aux idées de cet homme, mais ... Mais pourtant, ses idées sont totalement recevables, non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de se calquer sur les mœurs anciennes provoquerait un tel bain de sang.

Potter soupira.

- Si seulement il n'y avait que cela ... En fait, ce n'est que la partie officielle de ses projets, qu'il a utilisée afin de séduire les foules. La partie officieuse est beaucoup moins reluisante. Il vouait une haine absolue aux nés-moldus, les sorciers ayant du sang de moldu dans les veines. Vous savez Mr Smith, Voldemort a toujours été avide de savoir, et surtout avide de pouvoir. Il aimait la magie plus que tout au monde, et voir cette magie "souillée" par un sang impur... Il ne pouvait le supporter. Alors il a organisé un véritable génocide.

L'inspecteur paraissait maintenant très intéressé.

- Est-ce vrai ? Les nés-moldus ont-ils réellement un impact aussi néfaste sur la magie ?

- Malheureusement, oui, la magie de leur descendance est affectée. Si leurs enfants sont issus d'une union avec un Sang pur, l'altération est moindre. Mais si- comme pour la plupart des né-moldus- ils s'unissent avec un moldu, ou un autre né-moldu, la concentration magique de leurs enfants diminue. Jusqu'à ne plus suffir pour considérer l'enfant comme un sorcier. Une expression de stupeur était peinte sur le visage de Smith, mêlée à de la curiosité un peu malsaine.

- Ne peuvent-ils pas alors se marier uniquement avec des Sangs-Purs ?

Potter mordilla doucement ses lèvres, comme préoccupé.

- C'est beaucoup plus complexe, en vérité. Les mariages inter-raciaux ( et il s'agit presque vraiment de races ) sont très peu répandus. C'est un peu comme si un ouvrier épousait un aristocrate. Ce sont des cas isolés. Parce qu'on ne peut pas nier en bloc l'enseignement de nos parents - souvent traditionaliste. C'est pour cela que les partisans de Voldemort sont restés, pour les valeurs qu'il clamait en public, et puis aussi parce qu'ils partagent son aversion pour tout ce gaspillage de magie. C'est ainsi qu'a débuté ce que les anciens surnomment la Première Guerre. Et puis un soir, le 31 octobre 1989, mes parents, Lily et James Potter ont été assassinés de la main du mage noir. J'étais dans ma chambre au second, avec ma mère. Elle a donné sa vie pour moi, et c'est ainsi que j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, un sort mortel - un impardonnable.

- C'est étrange que vous ayez survécu, et encore plus étrange que vous n'en gardiez aucune séquelle.

- Pas physique, c'est vrai - si ce n'est ma cicatrice, mais il résulte de cette nuit un étrange lien qui nous unit, Voldemort et moi. Ne vous offusquez pas Mr. Smith, mais je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les ... détails.

Harry attrapa le verre posé en face de lui - grenadine- et but quelques gorgées. Il se sentait un peu mal vis à vis de Smith : après tout, il devait tout lui expliquer, dans les moindres détails, mais le souvenir de Ron était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire, et il pouvait encore se rappeler de la courbe qu'il avait décrit lorsque le sort l'avait touché, et entendre les pleurs d'Hermione, Hermione qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, et qui l'avait haï de tout son être parce que ça faisait trop mal de voir sa vie ainsi détruite.

Mince, il devait se ressaisir. Il n'était plus un gamin, et si Kingsley l'avait envoyé ici, c'est parce qu'il avait une bonne raison.

- Mr Smith, je ... J'aimerais savoir dans quel but on m'a demandé de vous raconter tout cela, je veux dire ce n'est pas votre monde, vous n'auriez jamais du avoir conscience de son existence et ...

Smith écarquilla les yeux, comme foudroyé. Le gamin ne savait pas ! Seigneur ... Avait-il le droit de lui raconter ?

- Hum ... J'imagine Mr. Potter, que vous êtes au courant d'un certain ... remue-ménage dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement anglais - moldu comme sorcier, d'après ce que vous m'avez laissé entendre. Il y a quelques jours, deux membres du parlement ont été empoisonnés, et le premier ministre m'a expressément demandé d'intervenir - d'enquêter sur ces meurtres.

- Empoisonnés ? Comment ... Oh, je vois. Un poison d'origine sorcière j'imagine ?

- En effet. Le premier ministre à reçu de nombreuses menaces. Vous comprenez Potter, l'heure est grave. Ces meurtres étaient avant tout des avertissements. Vous plus que quiconque savez de quoi ils sont capables. Ils veulent renverser le gouvernement, c'est certain.

Il fit une brève pause, avant de reprendre :

- L'une des victimes était au courant. Elle avait réussi à récolter quelques informations capitales - le parlement est corrompu. Nous savons de source sure que des .... collaborations existent, entre des membres de notre ministère et des sorciers.

- Je vois. Cela ne m'étonne guère, Scrimgeour - l'actuel premier ministre- est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, et Kingsley à beau faire, le ministère est devenu très dangereux ces derniers temps. Donc votre but est de réussir à mieux appréhender la situation politique actuelle, pour cerner le profil type des assassins, et donc de pouvoir faire le lien jusqu'à vos fameux moldus, non ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes cinglé.

Smith grimaça - réalisant peut-être que sa petite routine bien huilée allait être radicalement bouleversée.

* * *

J'ai préféré prendre le temps de mettre en place le contexte, pour faciliter un peu la compréhension du texte, et mettre en place une partie de l'intrigue. Dans le chapitre prochain, le HPDM prendra peu à peu forme.


End file.
